


Real world magic

by Hamilfan_4_life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfan_4_life/pseuds/Hamilfan_4_life
Summary: So basically this girl loves drawing. She draws every Hamilton character, and one day they pop off the page into real life. This is my first ever story! Please leave constructive criticism so I can get better.





	Real world magic

"Finally, I have everyone." Pearl sighed. She opened her drawer, picked out a yellow thumbtack and stuck her latest drawing next to the others. For weeks, she had slaved away at drawing each of the characters from her favorite Broadway Musical, Hamilton. Everything had to be perfect, from Laurens freckles, the exact poofiness of Jefferson's hair, and the colors of the Schuyler sisters dresses. Pearl looked at her drawings, and smiled. "This was probably more effort than it was worth."  
"Pearl! Time for school! I can't drive you in today, so don't miss the bus!"  
"Coming!" She called. Pearl swung her backpack over her shoulder, and ran outside. 'I'll add the final, final touches once I get home.' She thought.

TIME SKIP

Pearl stepped off the smelly, loud, and crowded School bus. "Remind me again why this is a requirement?" she asked nobody in particular. She walked up to the front door, and cracked it open. "Is anyone home?"  
No response. She sighed, again. She stepped into the hall, and kicked off her shoes. Threw her bag on the couch, and made her way up to her room. Pearl opened the door, and looked at her wall. Panicked, she stepped back. "What happened?" She quietly screeched. All of her drawings, gone. Well, not technically gone. The papers themselves were still there. But her characters, they weren't on the papers! "How?" She inquired as she cautiously stepped closer. With a tenitive hand, she touched the paper.  
"Ow!" A tiny voice shrieked  
"Quiet you imbecile! She can't know we're here!"  
"Well Hamilton stepped on my foot! And we all know it was on purpose!"  
"Jefferson, whether or not it was intended shall remain uknown."  
Pearl walked over to where the voices were coming from.  
"Quiet!" This voice was definitely female, but Pearl barely noticed. She was probably going crazy, but the voices sounded like they were named after the founding fathers?  
Carefully, she moved her dresser away from her wall, and saw.. "No..." She gasped. Her characters, the tallest at a mere 3 inches, stood gaping at her.  
"AAAAAHHH!" Pearl shrieked! She stepped back, her vision being dotted with black spots. And just like that, she passed out.  
"Well, that could have gone better." Angelica stated, brushing the dust bunnies off her dress  
"Do you think she's alright?" Hercules asked, his voice shaking slightly. Eliza ran up to Pearl.  
"I think she's okay. Just a little spooked, I guess."  
Jefferson huffed. "This was all Hamilton's plan. If we had just stayed on our papers, like I suggested, none of this would have ever happened!"  
"Non, mon ami. We couldn't have stayed there forever."  
"Sure we could have! It was nice in our own little worlds."  
Laurens stepped forward. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are here, and we need to stick to the plan."  
"MY, plan. Not Jefferson's. Or Madison's. Or anyone elses." Hamilton piped up.  
Jefferson huffed. "You little, hmm, not gonna finish that sentence. I'm going back, regardless of what you say. Madison, you coming?"  
"Yeah." He sneezed.  
"Guys! I've got some bad news!" A voice called out. They looked up, and saw Peggy dangling by a string held my Maria. "I can't get in!"  
Maria grunted. "Maybe if you swing into the wall?"  
"Already tried! As much as I hate to say it, but I think we're stuck here..."


End file.
